Lost
by Arashi Maxwell
Summary: Where the heck was I? I mean, I knew I was in a little, metal room, and that the whole place seemed to be rocking. A ship, maybe? A treehouse in the wind? A giant hammock? I rather hoped it was the last one...


I've done what I had told myself I'd never do again. It's a self-insert. I know, I know! But I promise there will be no pairings involving my OC. Nor will she be inexplicable brought into anyone's circle of friends. I'm trying to treat this as realistically as possible. (Cause I'm sure you've never heard THAT one before.) Anyway, I've done my best in writing and in defending, so I just hope you like it. ^^

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I don't have Word right now, and the program I DO have, doesn't have spellcheck. On the plus side, I'm learning to correct some mistakes by myself. So it's not all bad, I guess.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Avatar.

* * *

I woke very slowly in a small, very warm bed that felt as if it were in constant motion. The blanket that was spread over me was crimson, as was the strangly-designed banner on the wall. It appeared to be a plain black circle looping a stylized black flame, and was the only decoration in the room. Curious, I swung my legs off the comfortable bed and set them on the warm metal floor, testing their strength. They held true and I stood. The room continued it's small, steady swaying, and I couldn't help but wonder futiley at that too. I had been right about the banner, and took instead to exploring my new room. It was small, perfectly square, and just fit the bed, and small table with two matching chairs.

Where the heck was I? I mean, I knew I was in a little, metal room, and that the whole place seemed to be rocking. A ship, maybe? A treehouse in the wind? A giant hammock? I rather hoped it was the last one, that would be a new experience. I thought it would be, anyway. I moved to the door on the far wall in hopes of finding out the truth as to my location. The door refused to open at first, and I spent several minutes twisting and jerking the contraption that spanned the width of the door and that _looked_ like it was responsible for opening it. Nothing moved, so either I was wrong - Inconceivable! - or it was...Locked. That would never do.

"...Prince wants..." The door - metal, go figure - was apparently very thick, as I had to press myself at a very awkward angle against the bottom to hear anything, and even then got only snipets. "...want...himself (maybe "hemroid," but I didn't think so)...the General..."

I'd struck gold! A wealth of non-information. The guard stopped speaking abruptly and I scrambled away from the door and to my feet, suddenly apprehensive. Maybe the silence had nothing to do with me...It could have nothing to do with me...Please have nothing to do with me...

The door creaked open and I swallowed a sigh of exasperation as a boy stepped in. He was incredibly good-looking, and even more frightening. About my own age, he had short, dark hair that stood about his head with the ease of a nonexistent relationship with a comb. His flawless (Jerk.) skin was pale, except around his left eye and ear, where something had twisted and pinked the skin in a wicked scar. The dark hair pulled away from that ear in a jagged pattern that drew my eye. Only his own eyes were more distracting, and were perhaps what made him so frightening. Full of some suppressed rage, the chips of amber pinned me to the spot and made me feel like I was a dirty cheat that had not only stolen something from him, but had also killed his mother.

"Who are you?" I gaped at him like a fish out of water. Cut me some slack, it was somehow not the question I had been expecting.

"Where am I?" Maybe he'd answer me first while I gave his question some thought.

Judging by the look that crossed his face, though, he was not interested in handing over the authority. I was beginning to wonder how painful my death was going to be when he relented angrily. "You're on my ship." Dang, not a hammock. "You were pulled out of Fire Nation waters. Now, who are you?"

"Cora. I'm from the Fire Nation." Sure, that seemed reasonable. "Who are you?"

His scowl darkened even more and he practically spat his next words. "I am Prince Zuko, son of the Fire Lord."

Oh no.

* * *

Alrighty, a short start. I've decided I _hate_ Zuko's topknot, so he's got Dev Patel's hair. Plus, I think Dev Patel is quite good-looking, and actually a real person, so it's a reasonable claim. ^^ Granted, his skin's a little dark for Zuko's...but there you are. He'll be a pale Dev Patel, I guess. Haha.

But, I digress. Button at the bottom? Great way to tell me what you think. Review, favorite, flame...whatever.


End file.
